


Di scotch e confidenze

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Era riuscito a riparare la triste espressione sul volto della ragazza, gli sarebbe piaciuto poter aggiustare il suo cuore”<br/>[Post Star Trek - Into Darkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di scotch e confidenze

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: Montgomery Scott, Nyota Uhura  
> Rating: PG  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, qualche accenno sul finale “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Secondo l’orario standard era notte fonda, ma su una nave stellare, senza l’alternarsi del giorno e della notte era facile perdere la cognizione del tempo.  
Il vascello era sempre operativo e solo il cambio del personale dava ad intendere che fosse “notte”.  
Il capo ingegnere si era attardato oltre il suo turno per un problema al motore ausiliario e, come un padre che non si allontana dal figlio malato, aveva voluto essere presente fino a quando il problema non era rientrato.  
Ora era così stanco che non riusciva a dormire e conosceva un solo rimedio per rilassarsi; così aveva deciso di andare sul ponte di osservazione sei e bersi un bel po’ di scotch. Quello sì che lo avrebbe aiutato ad addormentarsi. Quando però entrò nella stanza circolare, si sorprese di trovare qualcuno sia per l’ora, sia perché gli altri membri dell’equipaggio prediligevano il ponte di osservazione due, più grande e solitamente più affollato, per socializzare e fare quattro chiacchere.  
La donna seduta su una delle poltrone si asciugò frettolosamente gli occhi.  
“Vuole che me ne vada tenente Uhura?” domandò avvicinandosi di un passo, se era rifugiata lì, era chiaro che voleva essere lasciata sola.   
La giovane scosse la testa e la sua coda frustò l’aria dolcemente.  
Il capo ingegnere era indeciso sul da farsi; lui era molto più a suo agio con le macchine che con le persone, porse la bottiglia alla donna che lo fissò stranita per un momento.  
“Non cura certi mali, ma allevia parecchio i sintomi.”  
Nonostante tutto Uhura sorrise e afferrò la bottiglia, ne sorbì un piccolo sorso e fece una smorfia che strappò una risata all’uomo.  
“È forte!”  
“È scotch scozzese, ragazza mia, che ti aspettavi?”  
Ancora una volta il tenente piegò le labbra, anche se il sorriso non le illuminava gli occhi d’ebano, ancora tristi e lucidi.  
“Ha voglia di farmi un po’ di compagnia, signor Scott?”  
L’uomo rimase interdetto non sapendo cosa rispondere “È… è sicura, non sono molto di compagnia io… non come il capitano o…”  
“Non ho voglia di parlare né di Kirk, né di Spock!” sottolineò lei gelida e Scott si morse la lingua, quanto era stato stupido.  
“Beh possiamo parlare di motori o xenolinguistica” propose sedendosi accanto al lei.  
“Oppure della Scozia o dell’Africa” ribatté lei restituendogli la bottiglia.  
Scott prese un lungo sorso pensieroso “È tanto che non torno in patria” ammise lo scozzese “Per i prossimi cinque anni non vedrò nemmeno la Terra” concluse, bevendo un lungo sorso.  
“Abbiamo scelto questa vita, nessuno ci ha obbligato, abbiamo lottato e studiato per arrivare dove siamo ora.”  
Il silenzio calò tra loro, mentre le stelle scorrevano fuori ignare dei loro turbamenti.   
Fu Scott che, dopo aver sorbito un altro sorso di liquore, parlò: “Se ha voglia di sfogarsi, io, l’ascolto.”  
La donna sospirò, allungando la mano e prendendo la bottiglia che le veniva nuovamente offerta.  
“Non c’è molto da dire. La relazione tra me e il comandante Spock è finita!” iniziò bevendo un altro piccolo sorso ed arricciando il naso “Forse dovrei dire che si è esaurita… semplicemente ha smesso di cercarmi e di stare con me” spiegò con voce bassa e mesta “Ora, ero conscia che instaurare una relazione sentimentale con un vulcaniano non sarebbe stato facile però…” la voce le morì in gola mentre lacrime le solcavano il bel viso scuro.  
Scott annuì piano, era evidente a tutti che tra il comandante e il tenente, il rapporto fosse compromesso e in principio il capo ingegnere era convinto che fosse stato a causa della faccenda del vulcano su Nibiru e invece…  
Tolse la bottiglia dalle mani della donna “Forse è meglio andarci piano con questa se non è abituata” consigliò, ma Nyota non parve nemmeno sentirlo.  
“Si è allontanato da me un giorno dopo l’altro, subito non ho capito il perché. Quanto sono stata cieca.”  
“Sono sicuro che il comandante non volesse farle del male e nemmeno…” non terminò la frase perché lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
Uhura si asciugò le guance “So di aver fatto un pensiero cattivo, ma mi sono chiesta se ci fossi stata io dietro quella porta…” sussurrò alzandosi e avvicinandosi alla vetrata.  
Scott deglutì la conversazione si stava spostando su argomenti spinosi, era sul punto di rispondere quando Nyota si volse e lo inchiodò con uno sguardo carico di rabbia, dolore e consapevolezza.  
“Avrebbe agito nel medesimo modo?”  
“Sono certo di sì” tentò di rassicurarla. La donna rise amaramente e scosse la testa “Io non ne sono così sicura” mormorò tirando un profondo sospiro “Mi dispiace Scott, forse lei voleva solo godersi la sua bottiglia e il panorama che offre lo spazio profondo, e non le paranoie di una donna mollata dal suo ragazzo.”  
L’ingegnere capo si alzò e si avvicinò posandole una mano sulla spalla.  
“Le ho chiesto io se aveva bisogno di parlare.”  
Nyota annuì passandosi le dita sotto gli occhi “Oddio sarà colato tutto il trucco.”  
“Naaaa è bellissima come sempre” asserì rendendosi conto troppo tardi di quello che aveva detto.  
Lei piegò la testa da un lato e sorrise e, questa volta, il sorriso le irradiò anche gli occhi e fece una cosa che lasciò il capo ingegnere senza parole, gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia: “Grazie Montgomery” disse, allontanandosi e lasciando l’uomo imbarazzato ed in subbuglio.  
“Nyota” la chiamò prima che lasciasse la sala “Se ha ancora bisogno di confidarsi con qualcuno, beh sa dove trovarmi.”  
La giovane annuì mentre Scott la osservò allontanarsi a testa alta, fiera e bella come sempre; si sentì orgoglioso di esserle stato d’aiuto; era riuscito a riparare la triste espressione sul volto della ragazza, gli sarebbe piaciuto poter aggiustare il suo cuore. Sospirò sedendosi e osservando le stelle.  
Posò la bottiglia a terra e si rilassò sulla poltrona, chiuse gli occhi e, cullato dal rombo dei suoi amati motori, si addormentò e sognò… Nyota.


End file.
